


Sung Gets Sick, They Need A Doctor

by Bajillian



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: 2 Sungs, Gen, Time Travel Shenanigans, feat. a Big Boy (you'll find out)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: Sung gets a cold right before a show, and tells Meouch he needs to get a replacement. A couple of suggestions are made, but the boys settle on messing with time travel. Who else is a better replacement than Doctor Sung himself?





	Sung Gets Sick, They Need A Doctor

“What?? Whaddaya mean, you’re sick?” Meouch asked, barging into Sung’s room after he had gotten a text from the cone man himself.

Sung was looking pretty pale as he sat in his bed, shivering even under a pile of blankets. All that showed was one hand holding his phone, and a small portion of his face. Tissues were all over the room, there was an empty soup bowl on his nightstand, and his armor was scattered around his floor. _‘I mean I’m sick,’_ he typed and sent as another text.

Meouch huffed. “We gotta show in, like, less than 12 hours,” he said. “You were fine yesterday, what happened?”

Sung shrugged, and sent yet another text that said he was sick. And after that, he sent an explanation: _‘My body deals with illness pretty fast. Luckily, this is a cold, but a fast-healing body means I deal with all the symptoms basically at once. And I don’t think I’ll be better in time for the show.’_

“So, what’s that mean, we gotta cancel?” Meouch asked.

Sung shook his head. _‘That wouldn’t be fair to the fans, especially if any had traveled a long way. And besides, I don’t want them to worry. You need to find someone else to take my spot.’_ Before Meouch could speak, Sung started to type another text. _‘As for me, don’t worry. My core is going to knock me unconscious so it can heal me, so I suggest youhjkkllllllllllll...’_ With that, Sung was out like a light.

Meouch moved Sung’s hand to see what he had been typing, and let out another huff. “Great. Perfect. This is exactly how I wanted ta’spend my morning,” he said. 

“WHAT IS WRONG?” came a voice from the doorway. It was Havve, just standing there with his gaze set on Sung. The red lights in his eyes flickered. “WHY IS THE DOCTOR STILL SLEEPING? HE IS USUALLY AWAKE AND RUNNING AROUND BY NOW.”

Meouch led Havve away from Sung’s room, and closed the door behind them. “The asshole’s sick,” he said. “Said we gotta find someone ta’take his place tonight.”

“WHAT? WHY NOT JUST CANCEL THE SHOW?”

“Somethin’ about it not bein’ fair to the fans, and he doesn’t want ‘em to worry. I didn’t have time for arguin’, so we gotta find someone now.”

Havve was quiet for a moment as he thought. “WHAT ABOUT DANNY SEXBANG?”

“Danny doesn’t know the talkbox.”

“DANNY CAN SING. AND WE ARE IN AMERICA NOW. HE IS NOT TOO FAR.”

Meouch crossed his arms. “Alright, alright. I can call and see if him and Brian’ll join us.” He got out his phone to do just that.

Meanwhile, Phobos walked past the two with some chicken noodle soup for Sung. That always helped, right?

“THE DOCTOR IS UNCONSCIOUS. THAT WILL BE OF NO USE TO HIM.”

Phobos blinked, shrugged, and then started eating the soup. He wasn’t going to let it go to waste.

“No, no, it’s fine,” Meouch said, talking to Danny over the phone. “Yeah, I hope so, too. Talk to ya soon.” He hung up and shook his head. “Well, that’s not happenin’. Danny’s got some orgy later.”

“HE SHOULD HAVE AN ORGY AT OUR SHOW TO DISTRACT FROM THE FACT THAT THE DOCTOR IS BEING PATHETIC AND ILL,” Havve said, which earned a disapproving finger waggle from Phobos. 

“No, Hogan. This is serious, who are we gonna find now?” Meouch’s eyes landed on one of the doors in their house. A door that was never allowed open. Ever. Under any circumstances. The basement door. “What if we had Lazerhorse dress up as Doc?”

“COMMANDER, THAT IS THE MOST RIDICULOUS THING I HAVE EVER HEARD YOU SUGGEST.”

Again, Phobos gave a disapproving finger waggle.

Meouch sighed. “Alright, fine,” he said. “But what about you guys? Got any kinda ideas?”

There was a long silence before the bot spoke. “WHAT IF WE TRAVELED THROUGH TIME TO GET ANOTHER TIMELINE DOCTOR?”

“Is that safe?”

“UNLIKELY. BUT THERE IS NO OTHER CHOICE, IT SEEMS.”

Phobos, who had finished the soup, grabbed the keys for their ship, and looked back at Meouch and Havve.

“I BELIEVE IT WOULD BE BEST FOR LORD PHOBOS TO KEEP WATCH ON THE DOCTOR IN CASE HE BECOMES CONSCIOUS AGAIN.”

Phobos nodded in agreement and handed the keys to Havve before giving the two a thumbs up.

“Are ya sure?”

Phobos nodded again. He didn’t mind staying home, where he was out of trouble’s way.

“Well, uh… let’s go, I guess.” Meouch motioned for Havve to follow him, and they made their way to the ship. Once they got there, the door closed behind the boys, and Meouch looked down at the controls. “Alright, uh… how’s this thing work?”

“WE HAVE USED THIS SHIP FOR YEARS, AND YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW TO FLY IT?”

“I know how ta’ _fly_ it, just not all this… time travel bullshit,” Meouch clarified. “Doc’s usually in charge a’that.”

“IT IS SIMPLE, COMMANDER.” Havve walked up to the control panel, put the key into the ignition, and started pushing buttons. He did hesitate when he had to put in a time frame, since he wasn’t sure what point in time they should take Sung from, but he put some numbers in and hoped that it was sufficient. “WE WILL BE THERE IN APPROXIMATELY THREE MINUTES.”

Meouch nodded. “Thanks, Hogan.” He sat down in one of the cockpit chairs. “Now we just gotta… wait. I guess.”

Havve nodded and sat down as well. He stared at Meouch during a long moment of silence before it became too awkward for the cat man, and he spoke up.

“Cool, so… whaddaya wanna do for the time bein’?”

“THERE IS NOT A LOT TO DO.”

“I know that, but I don’t wanna just stare at each other the whole time.”

“THEN WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST?”

Meouch shrugged. “We could… I dunno, play I Spy or somethin’.”

Havve’s eyes flickered. “I SPY? WHILE WE ARE IN THIS TINY SHIP?”

“Listen, do you have a better plan?”

“I SUPPOSE NOT.” Havve looked around before he looked at Meouch again. “I SPY A HANDSOME MAN IN THE ROOM.”

Meouch raised an eyebrow. “I appreciate the compliment, bud, but that’s not really how ya play.”

“JUST TAKE A GUESS.”

“Uh… okay. Is it me?”

“NO. IT WAS ME.”

Meouch sighed. “Well played. How long until we’re there?”

“APPROXIMATELY THIRTY SECONDS. ENOUGH TIME FOR YOU TO HAVE YOUR TURN.”

“Great.” Meouch looked around for a moment. “Well, alright. How ‘bout this? I also spy a handsome man in the room.”

“IT IS ME.”

“Nah, it’s me.”

“I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT.”

Meouch just rolled his eyes and carefully landed the ship in a discreet area. The planet was simultaneously familiar and foreign to them, and they couldn’t pinpoint exactly why. They made their way out of the ship, looking around them to take note of the area as they walked. 

“There’s nothin’ here, how’re we gonna find Doc?”

Havve’s eyes flickered. “PERHAPS WITH A GAME OF I SPY? ALTERNATIVELY: MARCO, POLO?”

“I don’t think that’s gonna work, bud.” Meouch sighed. “Are you sure this is the right place? We woulda seen a bright yellow and orange dumbass by now.”

“I WILL SCAN THE AREA.”

If the lack of buildings or sign of human life wasn’t enough to hint that they had made a mistake, then the loud footstep behind them helped to clue them in. Meouch and Havve froze in place.

“...Hogan… please tell me that was you,” Meouch whispered, to which Havve shook his head. The cat man’s face went a little pale. “If that wasn’t you, and it wasn’t me… then what the fuck was that?”

A deep growl rumbled behind the boys, and they turned around very, very slowly to see a 20 foot dinosaur staring them down. Havve’s eyes dimmed and Meouch tried to keep his breakfast down in his stomach.

“What do we _do?_ ”

They had two options: have a staredown with the dinosaur until they maybe got eaten, or try to escape while avoiding getting eaten. Havve, apparently, chose the latter, and grabbed Meouch’s arm before he booked it back into the ship. A roar and loud footsteps chased the boys, but they managed to make it inside in one piece.

Meouch lifted them into space as fast as he could with shaky hands, and let out a big sigh of relief once they were safe. “So let’s not go back that far again, yeah?”

“I DID NOT ANTICIPATE VISITING A TYRANNOSAURUS REX.”

“How far back _were_ you tryin’ ta’go?”

Havve glanced at the control panel, and then back to Meouch. “I WILL ADMIT THAT I DID NOT HAVE A SPECIFIC TIME FRAME IN MIND.”

“Well, maybe we should figure out somethin’ so we don’t end up runnin’ for our life again, yeah?”

“UNDERSTANDABLE. YOU SET THE TIME FRAME.”

Meouch raised his eyebrows, glanced down at the controls, and then looked back at Havve. “I told ya I dunno how ta’work this thing.”

“ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS PICK A NUMBER AND HOPE FOR THE BEST.” Havve gave Meouch a gentle shove towards the control panel. “NO PRESSURE.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Meouch studied the screens and buttons before he selected a time frame. He wasn’t sure when and where he had picked, but he figured they’d find out soon.

After another few minutes and another sassy game of I Spy, the ship had landed. Meouch and Havve were a bit more cautious as they exited this time, but there was no need. They were… in their backyard? Present day? Maybe? They were sure to put some kind of invisible cloak onto the ship this time, just in case, before they hid in the bushes and listened.

“You guys ready to kick off the tour tomorrow?” came a cheerful-and-healthy-sounding Sung through an open window on the house, followed by muffled responses from the other boys.

Meouch and Havve glanced at each other, confused. 

“Did we… Did we fuckin’ land the day before Doc got sick?” Meouch whispered.

“I ASSUME SO, GIVEN THE CONTEXT CLUES,” Havve responded, not whispering whatsoever.

Meouch tried to shush Havve, but he was too late, and Sung had made the decision to check out the suspicious noise he had heard. He came outside holding his nunchucks, and slowly made his way into the backyard.

“Hello??” Sung tried. “Who’s there?”

No response.

“I’ll let you off with a warning if you reveal yourself now. The nunchucks are just for my protection only, so don’t worry about--” Sung dropped his nunchucks when he walked right into some kind of invisible force. Specifically, an invisible ship. “Wh… What…” He felt around, trying to figure out what the object was.

“Doc, we need a favor.”

Sung jumped and turned his head to face Meouch and Havve, who were still crouched in their hiding spot. If he wasn’t confused before, he was definitely confused now. “What are you guys… doing? Weren’t you just in the house?”

“Yes. Well, no. We’re from a little bit in the future,” Meouch explained. “Only by, like, a day, but that’s why there’s two of us.”

Sung nodded slowly, taking a moment to process that. “Okay… And you said you need a favor?” His eyes widened. “What did you two do?”

“WE DID NOT DO ANYTHING.”

“Our timeline Doc got sick, and he told us ta’find a replacement ‘cause he wasn’t gonna be fully healed in time for the show we gotta do today,” Meouch said. “So we kinda just figured why not get the man himself ta’be the replacement.”

Sung raised his eyebrows. “Oh. Yeah, okay, sure,” he said with a chuckle. “I’ll only be gone from this timeline for a few seconds, so why not?” He glanced back at the house before he patted the invisible force. “I’m guessing the ship’s here.”

Meouch nodded and unveiled the ship. “We better get goin’ before someone notices.” He ushered Sung and Havve into the ship, and then hopped in behind them before the ship took off for the current time period, just in time to get ready for the show.

As expected, no one in the audience noticed that Sung had been switched out for a sort-of-past Sung, and the whole show went smoothly. By the time they got back home, current Sung was awake and seemed to have just started making some soup.

“Oh, hey! How was the show?” current Sung asked, cheerful as ever.

“Well, you’re lookin’ better,” Meouch said, closing the door behind him. “The show was fine, the fans didn’t notice any a’the time travel bullshit.”

“That makes sense. You only took me from the day before,” current Sung said. There was a hint of a smirk on his face, but he kept his focus on the soup-making.

“Yeah, I guess so, but— Hold the fuck up. How’d ya know when we traveled to?”

Current Sung chuckled, and he was the only one amused by the situation. “For a start, have you checked to see how our friend here is feeling?” He gestured to past Sung.

Even with his helmet on, past Sung looked confused. “I mean, I’ve got a little bit of a headache, but that’s pro… that’s probab… tha-A-ACHOO!” He groaned and took off his cone to hold his head. He was looking a little pale.

Meouch’s eyes went wide. “What the fuck is goin’ on??”

“DOCTOR, DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?” Havve asked. 

Current Sung chuckled again. They were finally getting it. “Of course I knew about it, you two pulled me out to do a show last night,” he said. “How do you think I got sick so suddenly in the first place?”

“So ya knew, but ya weren’t gonna tell us about it until now??” Meouch asked, his voice raising in volume. “We had ta’go through the trouble of findin’ a temporary replacement for ya, just so we could come back to ya makin’ soup, all calm?? We could’ve gotten stranded in another timeline! _I almost got eaten by a fuckin’ t-rex!_ ”

“Hey, man. I didn’t want to do anything that could mess with the current timeline,” current Sung explained. “I don’t know how I got sick originally, but that might have meant that I didn’t know what was going on back then. It was you guys who had the idea to time travel in the first place.” He shrugged. “I didn’t feel it was my job to tell you what to do. I’m proud of you for figuring it out.”

Meouch threw his hands in the air. “Fuckin’ unbelievable. I’m goin’ ta’bed.”

“Hey, can you guys lower your voices?” past Sung asked. “My headache is still here.”

Current Sung picked up the bowl of soup he made, and he brought it over to past Sung. “Here you go,” he spoke softly. “You’re going to need this.”


End file.
